Bring me back to life
by Valemel
Summary: A little girl wonders inside Borgin and Burkes. She should not be there.


Thunder rumbled trough the empty streets of Diagon Alley, as the few people outside scurried away to find shelter as the rain began pouring more violently.

A bit farther away, in the Knockturn Alley there was one person that stood amidst the storm, not moving, as she glanced around, as if unsure. No, not a person, but a child.

Letting out a soft whimper, the little girl shivered then once again turned toward the direction which lead deeper into the darkness that was Knockturn alley. Few witches and wizards had business there, for the place was for the most wicked, and no child, no matter magical or not had any place there.

Still, with a determined hunch of her shoulders, the little girl finally moved, making her way deeper into the devil's nest with soft steps made by her black leather pumps that were not accustomed to this weather.

She was not afraid.

Soddenly someone grabbed her.

The little girl whirled around with a shriek as she looked up at the old wizard leaning over her.

"Seems like you are lost." Said the man, smiling slyly, showing his yellow teeth.

The girl did the only thing a child could do in this kind of situation. She screamed.

The shrill scream split the alleyway, as the man scowled down at her. But before the man could say anything else, or do anything, the girl pulled her arm free, ducked out of his grasp, and sprinted down the alley, like death itself was chasing her.

She heard the man shout something incoherent after her, but she didn't bother glancing back, for she was too terrified the man was going to catch up with her.

As the girl grew short of breath, she stopped in front of a shop, glancing up at it's windshield. Bargin and Burkes it read.

Footsteps sounded behind her, as the girl scrambled to the door, pulling it open and slipping inside.

A bell rang as the door closed with a loud thud. Startled the girl plastered herself against the door looking up a the bell, as she struggled with her breathing.

As it became clear the man wasn't going to come inside after all, her hyperventilating seemed to die down, and the girl finally became aware of her surroundings.

It seemed she was in an antique shop of sorts, containing many items. Cursed items, the girl concluded, with a curious frown as she moved closer to inspect a particular teapot which on the note said to poison any substance that was brewed in it.

The girl moved farther into the shop, examining each item with curiosity. There were so many things! Necklaces, statues, dresses, tools, weapons, even dolls, and, and...books! The girl knew better than to touch any items, but she couldn't help the smile that split her face as she neared the bookcase filled with books. However, all of them were dark-art books, and illegal at that, she realized, as her fingers skimmed trough the covers. If her mother knew where she was right now she would be aghast.

Her fingertips stopped as she stared at one title in particular. The subtle art of resurrection. Surely, she shouldn't, yet her hand moved at it's own accord, as she pulled the book free.

"You shouldn't be here." Said a smooth male voice.

Startled, the girl dropped the book, as she whirled around in panic.

But it wasn't the wizard from the street again.

The man moved towards the girl as he spoke. "And you shouldn't damage property that isn't yours either." He reprimanded, as he crouched down to pick up the book the girl dropped previously.

"I'm sorry." She apologized, licking her lips nervously.

The man was in his mid-twenties perhaps, with pale skin and wavy black hair. Handsome. He also wore a suit and regarded the shop with familiarity which made the girl think he was working here.

The man chuckled softly as he stared at the book in his hands. "And what, say, a little girl like you, wanted to do with a book as dark as this one?"

The girl squirmed nervously, unsure of how to answer. Also, she didn't like how the man spoke. He seemed...dangerous.

"I just wanted to read it." She explained uncertainly.

The man raised an unbelieving brow at her. "Read it? Aren't you a bit young? I'm sure you haven't even started Hogwarts yet."

The girl scowled, for some reason feeling offended. "So? No one is too young for knowledge."

The man smiled, but it wasn't a real one. "You might be right. Do your parents know you're here?"

The girl hesitated, "Yes."

The man smiled once again, this time more convincingly, "You're lying."

The girl froze, then scowled. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, yes you are. Do you know how I can tell?" The man leaned it towards her, as if telling her a secret. "I can read minds. Do you know how that's called?"

"Legilimency." The girl answered swiftly.

The man's eyes shot up in surprise. "You _are_ a smart girl. I also know that you picked up this book for a particular reason, which is it?" The man seemed genuinely curious.

The girl frowned, glancing around uncertainly, before answering. "I wanted-, I-..." She signed, as if annoyed with herself. "My father is dead, I just wanted to see if there was a way to bring him back."

The man cocked his head, as if intrigued. "Interesting, yet, I can sense you're hesitant. You don't really want him alive, do you?"

The girl, looked down, as if guilty. "He's not-... He's not a good person. My mom doesn't talk about him. No one does. Everyone hated him and are happy that he's gone." She admitted truthfully.

"Except you." Said the man softly. "Yet you're angry."

"He's not there." The girl explained simply, but firmly. "And everyone wats me to be like my mom, but not him. Never him."

"No, that's not it." The man said to himself, as he stood and frowned down at the girl. "I see into your mind. I know that you're here because you're looking for him. So tell me, how can you look for someone if they're dead?"

The girl gulped, suddenly scared, as she tried not to think, not to think of anything at all.

"Yes, you are a very intelligent girl, which makes me think you're here all alone, aren't you?" The man asked, a strange glint in his eyes.

Before the girl could deny or run or do something, there was another set of footsteps, as an elderly, scruffy looking wizard appeared from the back of the shop.

"Tom? What is it?" He asked in a booming voice.

"Nothing. It's just a child that had seemingly wondered into the shop by accident." The man, Tom, replied smoothly, but not before throwing a curious glance at the girl who had instantly reacted to the name.

The man suddenly looked at her, and the girl had a sudden instinct to hide.

"What are you doing here, girl? This is no kind place for children! Hope you haven't stolen anything, or I will cut your fingers if you had! Tom, get rid of her, she's dripping water all over the dam floor!" Shouted the man, motioning widely with his hands, before moving to the other side of the shop with a curse.

Meanwhile, during the man's tirade, the girl had unconsciously moved towards Tom, hiding behind him, as if he would protect her from the raging man.

Tom, for whatever reason, seemed amused by it. "Are you cold?" He asked, for the first time regarding her soaked clothes. The girl shrugged, seemingly unconcerned about the state of her appearance.

"How about you tell me your name then? It would be easier to track your guardians that way, someone is certainly looking for you."

"I'm not supposed to tell my name to strangers." The girl said and Tom's lip curled. It was such a muggle thing to say.

"How about I tell you my name then? Would that seem like a fair trade to you?"

The girl seemed to be contemplating something very hard for a moment, and Tom's scowl deepened as he seemed to be listening in on her thoughts.

"Okay." She finally said.

With a sigh, Tom stuck out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you miss, I'm Tom Riddle, and you are?"

The girl smiled shyly, suddenly buzzing with excitement as much as uncertainty. She took Tom's offered hand as she said, "Samara. Samara Potter."

**Just a little idea I had. Not sure if I'm going to continue it or just live it as a one-shot. Your thoughts would be appreciated. Thank you for reading. **


End file.
